clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Waddle G
Waddle G's are cute little gangsters that wander around the USA. They are carefree creatures who serve Bugzy, and do chores for him. Some Waddle G's carry brooms with them, which they use to clean Castle Bugzy and also known to wallop his enemies with their brooms, while some carry parasols and float, and some carry spears with them to poke people and generally cause an annoyance. Out of Bugzy's gangsters, Waddle G's are the most abundant, and it seems the entire race of Waddle G's follow Bugzy's orders. Background Waddle G's were imported into the USA, since Bugzy thought the UPM was too small, so he called in a few interdimensional favors and tens of thousands of Waddle G's were given to Bugzy as a sign of respect. Currently, the Waddle G's do chores and maintenance for Bugzy, from cleaning and sweeping his mansion, to fixing technical problems with the master computer in Castle Bugzy. The actual history of a Waddle G however, stems from the sport of walking. Waddle G's are naturally excellent walkers and are very adapt at wandering. Involvement Waddle G's are almost everywhere in the USA due to their obession over wandering, and walking everywhere. They are fairly harmless, but they tend to literally walk all over penguins when they get in their way. Stampedes of Waddle G's are a more dangerous threat, especially if its a stampede of Big Waddle G's. Regarding their affiliation with the UPM, since there are different species of Waddle G, they all do different things. Normal Waddle G's cook, clean, and do chores around the mansion (along with wandering), Big Waddle G's participate in bank robberies, Parasol and Fluff Waddle G's rob planes and then float out of them with the money, and Golden Waddle G's steal bling. Classification When news of the Waddle G came to pass at science communities, it took a LONG time to properly place them in a scientific taxonomy. When they went to Bugzy, he laughed at them and told them "to figure it out, but he liked the word tax". Professor Shroomsky, himself being a biology expert, took up the task of observing Waddle G's and their lives. He learned that they lay eggs (like birds) instead of giving live birth, but that they had fur and gave/stole (mostly stole) milk for their young, also making them mammals. Thus, there was only one place a Waddle G could go... with the mystical platypus that no one had ever heard of. Among other things, he also learned that female Waddle G's are dominant over males (like a nagging wife would be), that female Waddle G's are faster, but that male Waddle G's do most of the stealing and are slightly larger. They all succumb and obey the females of their species, or Bugzy. The females are also subordianant to Bugzy. It's impossible to tell a male Waddle G from a female, they look identical. Subspecies Over the years, other versions of Waddle G's have been formed, such as Parasol Waddle G's (M.v. umbraculi), Fluff Waddle G's (M.v. taraxaci), Big Waddle G's (M.v. maximus, Golden Waddle G's (M.v. aurumfuris), and many more. Parasol Waddle G's float to the ground using an umbrella, and some even whack penguins with the umbrella. Fluff Waddle G's are the Parasol Waddle G's counterparts, but instead float with a dandylion. Big Waddle G's are the larger and slower version of their cousin, and Golden Waddle G's run very fast and carry excessive bling with them. *Minorcrimen vagummanus (Waddle G) **''Minorcrimen vagummanus vagummanus'' (normal Waddle G) ***Repeats because scientists say it has to. **''Minorcrimen vagummanus maximus'' (Big Waddle G) ***Meaning: big. **''Minorcrimen vagummanus umbraculi'' (Parasol Waddle G) ***Meaning: umbrella. **''Minorcrimen vagummanus taraxaci'' (Fluff Waddle G) ***Meaning: dandelion. **''Minorcrimen vagummanus aurumfuris'' (Golden Waddle G) ***Meaning: gold thief. Trivia *Waddle G's are Piccotios in the UPM *Waddle G's like to participate in Marathons See also *Bugzy *UPM *Castle Bugzy Category:UPM Category:Characters